


"you arent a trained therapist you barely studied for the medical field"

by 404ISMISSING



Series: Creepypasta/Marble Hornets Drabbles [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/404ISMISSING/pseuds/404ISMISSING
Summary: Dialogue Prompt“And when he looks at me, I swear I can’t breathe.”“That sounds problematic; are you ok?”“Not at all- I’m actually a little scared at this point.”-Mod Katie @Lovelykat23 on Instagram--“I overall hate the human race, but you aren’t too horrible; bearable, at least.This is the part where you ask me out and I say yes.”“Shut up and kiss me, you idiot.”
Relationships: Eyeless Jack & Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby, Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby/Masky (Creepypasta), Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby/Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky
Series: Creepypasta/Marble Hornets Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138292
Kudos: 7





	"you arent a trained therapist you barely studied for the medical field"

Thinking, it was a blessing or a curse a bad decision or the best, it led to good things or bad things. In this case, thinking was neither. it didnt matter how much thinking Toby did he wasnt going to act on it. no. that'd be stupid in his mind. But he needed to do something. something so that it would bring peace to his poor mind and so the thoughts would leave him alone, so that he could sleep, eat, or do anything really so that the thoughts could just escape or let him go. he felt like his own thoughts had him held captive and they just wouldnt leave him alone.  
A dull knock brought him back to reality and he sat up, staring at the door. The room was filled with a dark blue light coming from outside. The poor boy hadnt slept in night. the stars were still out though and he turned to the digital clock to the side of him, 5 am. the sun should rise soon.  
another knock. oh right, that's why he wasnt thinking about- oh there they go again.  
"Come in," He said, he wouldnt mind if it was a serial killer at this point but then again they wouldnt knock.

When Jack, eyeless one, came into the room he wasnt confused as to why he wasnt asleep. Jack had lots of trouble sleeping ever since he was sacrificed. "Hey jack, what brings you to my lovely castle??" Toby asked, smiling a bit, sarcastically. his room was a mess. most of time he tried to keep it clean but ever since he began thinking of-  
"The ball." Jack said, pointing at Toby's hand. Toby looked down at them, he was holding a rubber ball. huh, he didnt realize it. "you keep bouncing it." He continued, Toby didnt even know he had it, let alone bounce it. "Oh sorry- distracted i guess."  
"Obviously." he sat down next to toby on the bed, his mask still on. he didnt take it off too much but no one seemed to mind. After seeing Jeff or the Operator daily you just kinda get used to these things. "wanna talk about it?" Jack asked, Toby threw the ball but before it could hit the ceiling Jack caught it, causing Toby to huff. "youre going to wake everyone up, again." He explained.  
"you dont have to talk about it,"  
"it's kinda dumb." Toby said, shrugging a bit as he looked at the digital clock change numbers slowly.  
"it's not dumb if it's bothering you." The eyeless one said, trying to comfort him

"I like someone." Toby confessed, he turned to Jack, waiting for a reaction. Jack kept the rubber ball in his hands, examining it.  
"That's kinda dumb." He joked, Jack knew the exact right thing to say at the exact right person at the exact right time. So when Toby smiled he did too, under the mask of course. "jeez- shut up-" Toby laughed, stealing the ball from him.

"who is it??"  
"Dont laugh," he said, looking at him to see his expression but the mask covered it  
"I wont." he reassured. if it was jeff, yeah he would.  
"It kinda might be Tim." Toby said after a while, fumbling with the ball in his hands.  
"Tim? Masky?"  
"Mhm." Toby nodded "See i told you its dumb-"  
"It's not dumb, Toby" Jack said, cutting him off, "These kind of things happened, i'd be concerned if it hadnt really" He said and Toby nodded, mumbling a "thanks."

"what are you planning to do about it??"  
"Nothing," Toby replied quickly, shaking his head. Jack raised a brow but Toby couldnt see it under the mask,and even if it was off it'd be too dark to see. "Well why should i try anything?? He's basically a coworker-"  
"you dont get payed."  
"basically. and even if he wasnt i dont want to risk anything." Toby explained, It was kinda dumb.

Toby didnt have much to lose. besides his pride. He had already risked it all when he killed his dad and burnt down his entire neighborhood, but nobody talked about it. Toby didnt mention anyone's past so nobody mentioned his, if they knew about it, that is. "It wont stop bothering you, im pretty sure you know that, you need to let it out." Jack said, now looking at the clock like Toby had been earlier.

"I dont want to, I mean we're starting to be good friends and i dont want to risk that."  
"Then talk to me about it."  
"now?" He asked, looking at him  
"now." he confirmed, Toby took a breath, this is the first time he'd talk to anyone, except himself, about it.

"Well, sometimes he can be a real big jerk and he can be mean too honestly. Which is why i dont get why i like him, i mean. he's mean, he's a huge jerk and he doesnt- well. he acts like he cares about me. he was the first one to notice when i got hurt and when others noticed they didnt even care but he did and he made sure i literally didnt die which i guess is just basic humanity- but he cared when no one else had and one time we were walking to the store and we saw a cat who had been run over which made me upset and he just noticed. Like i didnt say i was and tried to act like i wasnt but he just noticed yknow?? Like he saw me. And when he looks at me, i swear i cant breathe."  
“That sounds problematic; are you ok?” Jack asked, raising a brow again, a bit concerned for his well being now  
“Not at all- I’m actually a little scared at this point.” The other responded, shaking his head. The blue began to fade and suddenly Jack had an idea.

"Hey, how about we go out and watch the sun rise, just get your mind off it. then we come back and see what we can do, sound like a plan?" Toby nodded, smiling,  
"yeah sure."  
"Okay put on a jacket- dont give me that look- you know what tim says."  
"Just because you cant feel it doesnt mean it doesnt affect me, yeah yeah ive heard it a million times."  
"Meet me over there?"  
"sure." step one is in action.

"okay, i'll go get a jacket." He waited until Toby left and went outside before rushing to a room. No not his room, Tim's room. Ah yes the lord and savior of sideburns. he did have pretty good sideburns.

Once he was sure Toby was gone he knocked on his door. Tim woke up early so it didnt take too long to answer, "Its five am, what's so important."Tim complained, sure he was already up but now he was being spoken to at five am. "Outside, some ones outside. the roof." To most people Jack only spoke a few words.  
Toby, Jeff, Sally and Brian not included. sometimes skully. Tim groaned, "It better be someone important."

It was quite obvious Toby's romantic feelings towards Tim were not one sided. Those googles and masks hid n o t h i n g. he watched as Tim left before beginning to follow. God Toby was going to H A T E him, but also love him. win-win really. "What are you doing out here?? It's five a.m," Tim said, once he saw it was Toby. Toby was sitting down.

Their roof was sort of like a balcony thing? Hard to explain but it was a flat surface with a gate surrounding it ever since Brian was thrown off. He's fine though.

Toby turned to Tim, he was not expecting to see him at all and silently cursed at Jack though he didnt know he was watching. "the sun- um- its coming up. and i wanted to watch it??"  
"Well at least you brought a jacket, it's cold." Tim said, instead of leaving he sat down next to Toby, who was a mess and having a mental breakdown- mentally. "Brian got pushed off here once," Tim said, everyone has heard of the story at least once, oddly enough Toby wasnt here to see it. "Sally took care of him and made everyone ignore me." He continued, taking out a lighter.  
"Im not gonna smoke relax, Toby-" He said once he saw the change in Toby's expression.

"I dont like humans too much really, theyre picky, cry a lot, and yell. god they yell loud. honestly if you ask me the world couldve been a beautiful place if humans had stayed off of it." He said, flicking the lighter. on and off, on and off, on and off.

"I overall hate the human race," He said, turning it off before turning to Toby,  
"but you aren’t too horrible; bearable, at least." He finished, Toby was looking at the lighter but since it was off he turned to Tim, the sun had fully risen and the sky was a nice light gold with pink mist meeting the forest floor.

the two just stared at each other, kind of romantic really. Before Jack could come out and push them together, which he was fully planning on doing, they finally closed the space between them. the kiss didnt last too long but wasnt exactly short, their lips moved in sync almost perfectly, as if they were meant to be together. Once they pulled away the smile on both of their faces was more visible.

"Im pretty sure this is the part where you ask me out and I say yes.” Tim said, Toby looked up at him again  
"oh, shut up and kiss me, you idiot.”  
"That's good enough." Then their lips met again.

About half an hour later Tim said he was going back in and Toby just nodded, he stayed outside for two minutes more, smiling like an idiot before heading back in, where he was met with jack,  
"I believe your licensed therapist deserves a thank you??"  
"you arent a trained therapist you barely studied for the medical field" Toby said, crossing his arms. he only made it mid year before- yunno  
"ouch." Jack joked, faking a frown  
"thank you though,"  
"yeah yeah now go make out with your boyfriend somewhere private next time, please??" The eyeless half- demon asked to which Toby shrugged, smiling  
"No promises,"

**Author's Note:**

> two in one day te nada  
> also i didnt check for mistakes so uh suffer-


End file.
